


Ghosting | Taegyu Oneshot

by swweetcrazylove



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swweetcrazylove/pseuds/swweetcrazylove
Summary: hello this is my first txt story i am putting on ao3, i hope you all enjoy !
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Ghosting | Taegyu Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first txt story i am putting on ao3, i hope you all enjoy !

TW // Suicide

it was a depressing atmosphere where choi beomgyu lived, it was always raining and cloudy, he had no friends, his parents didnt care about him, and all he wanted to do was cry. 

that was until a new boy came into town, named kang taehyun. beomgyu didnt even try to befriend the boy, because he figured even a new person wouldnt want to talk to him or be friends with him. 

it was another day that beomgyu spent outside, sitting in the rain on the curb, just looking forward, completely spaced out as he was caught up in his own thoughts, when the brown-haired boy found him. 

“hey, you okay?” taehyun asked the stranger.

beomgyu was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a voice, and he looked over at the boy, surprised that he was even talking to him, before he replied in a quiet voice, “im fine.” 

taehyun then sat down next to the black-haired male and put the umbrella he had over the both of them so beomgyu wouldnt get more wet. “you know you can get sick like this.” 

the loner rolled his eyes at the words and he looked back forward, “i dont care.” 

“and why is that?” the other asked.

beomgyu didnt respond to the question, he just stayed silent, not wanting to talk to him anymore. 

taehyun just nodded, saying a quick, “okay then.” but staying in his spot.

about 30 minutes had past when beomgyu looked to his side and saw taehyun still there. letting out a sigh, he questioned the boy, “why are you talking to me?” 

“no reason.” the boy replied with a small smile. “i just wanted to see if you were okay.” 

“well im fine, you can go now.” beomgyu told him. 

taehyun frowned and shook his head, “thats not how it works. im gonna stay with you until youre okay.”

the black-haired boy scoffed and stood up, hitting the umbrella and he groaned, grabbing his head before moving so he was back in the rain. “just leave me alone.”

taehyun stood up quickly after beomgyu did and he walked up to him, “just come with me.” he said to him, grabbing onto his arm before walking down the road, dragging the boy along with him.

“what are you- LET ME GO!” beomgyu exclaimed, trying to pull away from the surprisingly strong boy but being unable to. 

the brown-haired boy walked until he was at a house, walking inside and closing the door behind him and beomgyu. he let go of him and looked at him, “this is where i live.” 

beomgyu looked back at the other boy in confusion before looking around, “okay? why am i here?” 

taehyun smiled and held up a finger, telling beomgyu to wait for a moment as he went to another room before coming back with keys and a folder in his hands. he stood in front of beomgyu and held the items out towards him, “its yours now.”

“huh?” 

taehyun chuckled before responding, “i know what your family life is like, so i am giving you this house and the car in the garage. you wont have to pay anything. i have everything already done and arranged.” 

beomgyu looked at him with extreme confusion but slowly took the keys and folder, “how do you know my family life? and why would you do this? who are you?” he had a million questions for the boy, and he wanted answers. because this was the most confusing thing he probably had to go through. 

“im just here to help.” taehyun answered simply as he smiled at beomgyu. 

“okay...” beomgyu nodded slowly, still extremely confused but just agreeing anyways. 

taehyun bowed towards beomgyu, still smiling before something weird started to happen. beomgyu thought he was going crazy the moment he saw it. taehyun’s hands and feet were starting to disintegrate, simply fading away without a trace. the loner’s eyes widened as he looked at the other boy, “w-wait whats happening? where are you going? is this real?” 

the boy that was fading away slowly just chuckled and shook his head, “you’ll know soon.” 

his body continued to fade away and when it reached his neck he spoke again, “i wont forget you, choi beomgyu.” before he fully faded away, leaving nothing left of him.

beomgyu looked at his last spot with wide eyes as he then looked around quickly, as if he was trying to find him. “what the hell?” he mumbled to himself. how did that happen? did it really happen? what was going on? so many thoughts were going through beomgyu’s mind. he looked at the folder in his hand and opened it, pictures falling out of it. he bent down and picked up the photos and looked at them with confusion before flipping them over and seeing what the image was. 

it was pictures of him and this taehyun boy that he thought he didnt even know. it seemed to only be a few years old due to beomgyu still looking roughly the same age, but he was still confused. he looked back at the folder and opened it again, taking out the papers inside of it. he looked at the first one and read it.

** patient name: kang taehyun **

** age: 15 **

** sex: m  **

** cod: suicide **

** dod: july 21, 2017  **

beomgyu’s eyes widened more upon reading what happened and seeing the picture of taehyun that was on the paper and his eyes teared up reading the rest. the parts that weren’t from the hospital.

** i had only 1 friend who was named choi beomgyu. we two were very close and did everything together, we were inseparable if you would. my favorite memory with my friend was when the both of us stayed up all night listening to music and talking to one another all night, we talked about our whole lives, our interests, what we wanted to do when we grew up. it was amazing. i wish we had more moments like that, because those ones were the best. he was the only one who was there for me, and i was the only one there for him. im so sorry for giving up too soon, beomgyu. i left you in this terrible word by yourself. which is why i left you this. i know you dont remember, which is a good thing. but i couldn’t not talk to you at least one more time. always know that i’ll be here with you. and please, live on for me. i love you. **

** -sincerely, kang taehyun  **

tears started falling from beomgyu’s eyes as the memories started coming back to him. all he could feel was pain. he fell down to his knees and dropped the contents in his hands, sobbing into his hands. how could he forget about his only friend he’s ever had? it made him feel so terrible. he couldn’t believe he would ever forget something like this. but why was he coming back now? why not earlier? a scream left beomgyu’s throat as he cried, before laying on his side and curling up into a ball. 

sobs left his mouth as he covered his face still, crying into his hands. the only thing he could feel was pain, and how badly he wanted it to just go away. but he couldnt, because taehyun wanted him to live, for him, so he wouldn’t. he was going to push through the pain, and keep the memories he had and the pictures and papers. 

he didnt know how he was going to do it. but he knew he could. because taehyun would be with him everywhere he went. even if he couldnt see it or feel it. everything would be okay eventually. he just had to go through a little more pain. and that would all be worth it in the end. 


End file.
